labios compartidos
by marcelita16
Summary: Este es un GaHina pero tambien ay NeHina, mas bien incesto  Soy nueva asi que no sean malos  Lime Lemon Universo Alterno  DEJEN REVIEWS, SINO NO LO CONTINUO
1. labios compartidos

Bueno todos sabemos que Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es 100% mia.  
>Esta historia esta trata de Hinata y Gaara pero tambi n del amor prohibido de Neji.<p>

Los persunajes tienen la misma historia.

Universo Alterno

_**Marcela Sanchez**_

_**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS**_

Por que me pasaba esto a mi ? Que le hab a hecho al mundo, porque si yo lo quer a tanto, porque me hab a hecho esto, todas estas preguntas se me agolpaban en la mente cuando iba a la cocina.  
>Recordaba todo lo que hab a ocurrido esta mañana<p>

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba en mi cuarto, preparandome para la escuela, no faltaba mucho tiempo para las 7:00.  
>TocToc- cuando voltee vi a Neji parado como si nada, me estaba poniendo la playera -NEJI! Sal por favor- dije tapandome con los brazos tenia mucha verguenza de que me viera asi, -Porfavor Neji sal-se hacerco un poco ami y yo retrocedi -Sabes que me encantas-Ten a unos ojos como de animal-no te tapez, que puedes esconderme perra.-se acerco mas , yo volvi a retroceder pero llege hasta la pared, empece a llorar por la desesperacion- Que va a pensar Hiashi cuando sepa que su hija anda ay de putita, con su primo?- me quito los brazos y me abrazo- mis lagrimas se resbalaban como locas por mis mejillas.<br>-Porfavor Neji, dejame, porfavor sabes que yo no soy eso que dices- no lo soportaba mas, mis piernas no soportaban mi peso, me desplome, me iva tranqulizando pero mis lagrimas no sesaban.  
>-Vamos hinata sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo-dijo Neji agach ndose a donde yo estaba, muy lentamente, me beso, odiaba eso de el. La forma en que me besaba como si en realidad me quisiera. En la que me hablaba, como si fuera un jugete.<br>Hinata, Neji ya bajen llegaran tarde-Grito mi padre, gracias a Dios.  
>-Bueno hina para otro dia-Sali como entro. Solo me quede llorando ay esto pasaba cada ves mas segudido<p>

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Buenos d as hinata-chan-Dijo Neji sin esa mirada que tenia cuando subi a mi habitaci n, Hanabi se le quedo viendo y lugo me saludo a mi. Yo ni siquera lo voltie a ver.  
>-Buenos d as Oto-san- dije respetuosamente sent ndome a la mesa y tomando mi desayuno.<br>El camino a la escuela fue muy incomodo como siempre, Neji no me quitaba la vista de encima y mi padre ni se daba cuenta.  
>Al llegar a la escuela sono el timbre y fui directo a la mi primera clase Matematicas.<br>-buenos d as juvenes-dijo el profesor Kakashi-bueno juvenes hoy, a medio año-dijo molesto y con sarcasmo- se integra un nuevo estudiante

Dejen Rewis porfavor soy nueva en esto


	2. Dejame Gritar

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, dejenme aclarar que todos los titulos o bueno casi todos seran titulos de canciones.

Les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones sob buenas, o almenos eso digo yo.

Dejame Gritar-"KUDAI"

Marcela Sanchez Robles

Labios Compartidos

II Dejame gritar

-Buenos d as hinata-chan-Dijo Neji sin esa mirada que tenia cuando subi a mi habitaci n, Hanabi se le quedo viendo y lugo me saludo a mi. Yo ni siquera lo voltie a ver.  
>-Buenos d as Oto-san- dije respetuosamente sent ndome a la mesa y tomando mi desayuno.<br>El camino a la escuela fue muy incomodo como siempre, Neji no me quitaba la vista de encima y mi padre ni se daba cuenta.  
>Al llegar a la escuela sono el timbre y fui directo a la mi primera clase Matematicas.<br>-buenos d as juvenes-dijo el profesor Kakashi-bueno juvenes hoy, a medio año-dijo molesto y con sarcasmo- se integra un nuevo estudiante

-Hay yo creeo que va a ser uno de esos cerebritos que trasfieren a medio año-dijo Ino, una de mis mejores amigas, la conosco desde hace un monton de años, su familia y la mia llevan años conociendose y por ende ella y yo igual.

-Desde luego, es enfado esto, bueno pero nunca nos ponen como sus guias- estabamos cuchichando Ino y yo, cuando ¡HOOOH POR DIOS! de donde sacaron este hombre. Era muy apuesto, todo de el, tenia un tez super palido, casi demacrado pero eso lo hacia ver muy bien, con una complecion muy delgada, casi esqueletica,su cabello casi como si fuera de colo sangre, tenia unas muy pronuciadas ojeras pero hacia resaltar sus ojos color aguamarina, todo en si era perfecto, solo… que no perdia ese aspecto de drogadicto.

-Ino, ves lo que yo veo- cuando gire mi vista para ver a Ino, estaba perdida-Ino, Ino, la sacudi un poco para que reaccionara.

-Que?QUE?, si te escuche, Dios este hombre nos volvera locas- decia mientras se ponia en un mejor angulo para verlo.

-Recuerda que tienes novio

-Si lo se, pero nunca es malo ver los otros ejemplares, que tal si un dia te cansas del que tienes.

-Porfavor Ino, no seas asi, que va a pensar Kiba

-Puez que piense lo que quiera como si no supiera que se va y se rebuelca con esa puta de ultimo año

-Ino! callate, maldita sea no digas eso-recorde todo lo de esta mañana cuando Neji me dijo que era una puta, como se atreve a decirme eso, no me habia dado cuenta que habia subido dos octavos lavoz asi que todos me estaban mirando, incluido el, pero como no gritar!

-Disculpe me permite ir al baño

-Si, pero antes permite que se precente- como era pocible habia olvidado que todavia no se precentaba, como era pocible que esto me hiciera esto, no podia perturbarme tanto, esto es estupido

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, fui trasferido de Sunagakure, en Osaka- tenia una vos muy profunda y sensual.

-Muchas gracias, puedes tomar aciento junto a Ino

-MMM podemos hacer unos jueguitos con el, verdad Sasuke- se oyo la voz de Naruto, a el y Sasuke se le ivan los ojos por el

-Tienes mucha razon Naruto, no nos vendria mal un tercero- como eran sucios decir eso enfrenete de todos, bueno ya hace un tiempo que se habian destapado, pero despues de pensar en sucios me llego de golpe a la cabeza como si me taladran todos los recuerdos, estaba apunto de soltar unas lagrimas, pero no, no mostraria devilidad, para que, para que se buerlen despues, no claro que no.

-Ya puedo salir- me levante para ver si asi lograba tener mas pocibilidades de salir

-Ya

No necesite mas, Sali lo mas pronto que pude del salon, en cuanto cruce la puerta corri, corri lo mas rapido que pude, sin voltear por si un perfecto me veia, corri hasta llegar a unos arboles bueno un jardin que tenia la escuela. Me recargue en uno de ellos

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel

En noches frías del ayer

Tú sombra que amo mi fe

No existe un nada que perder

Me había cansado, cansado de esta situación con mi padre, con mi hermana, de mis debilidades, defectos y de por si si le sumamos lo de Neji, esto era una locura, solo me quede hay penando en todos esos recuerdos, cuando de verdad amaba e Neji, cuando le pertenecía y amaba lo que me hacía, no había nada que perder, no me importaba que me descubrieran pero han pasado tantos años de eso.

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar

Y en su oscuridad

Y entre los infiernos

Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar

Ser la luz del tiempo

Como era posible que quería que todas las noches llegaras a mi cuarto y me hicieras el amor, de solo recordarlo se me eriza la piel

Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)

-¡NO!- solté las lagrimas que tenia guardas desde hace años

La vida matar (Que importa ya)

Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)

Llegar hasta el final

- Hola Hina, mmm porque tan enojada-acercándose a mi

-Hola Neji-me aleje un poco no quería que viera mis lagrimas

-No deberías estar en una clase- dijo sentándose junto a mi

-Si pero estaba mareada y me dejaron salir- no tenía ganas de contarle las cosas lo que quería era que se fuera

-Pobre de mi Hina- paso una mano en mi cuello, no podía hacerlo aquí estábamos en la escuela, no lo podía hacer y conociéndolo no lo haría. Se acerco a mi sus labios tocaron los míos, era solo un roce, nada más, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y las acarició, sentía que las sangre se me subía a las mejillas, ni ciquera quería saber cómo estaba

-Si tienes algún problema solo avísame- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

Las lágrimas salieron, como era posible que callera en su trampa. Y lo peor es que me tenía que ir a la siguiente clase.

Recuerdos mil sueños

Que se apagaron con el sol

Sin nadie sin nada

Que me ilumine el corazón

De camino a la clase de Biología iba recordando todo lo que sucedió, como se comportaba, bueno en pocas palabras todo, iba tan distraída que ni siquiera note que había chocado con alguien

-D-discu-lpa no t-te vi- parándome lo más rápido que pude para irme

-Donde está el laboratorio de Biología

-a la i-izquie-erda en el 2-A

Así paso todo el día sin nada más que hacer, con el chico nuevo callado, mis amigas platicando lo sexy que esta. De regreso en mi casa subí a mi habitación prendí mi ¡Pod y estaba la última estrofa de la canción Déjame Gritar. Solté una lágrima y me quede dormida.

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar

Y en su oscuridad

Y entre los infiernos (Amor)

Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar

Ser la luz del tiempo

Se que e hecho que Hinata llore mucho, pero es que esta en una situacion dificil, este capitulo lo he dedicado solo a NejiHina, estoy batallando con unir a gaara y a hinata si me pueden dar ideas se los agradeceria


	3. The great I am Parte I

Marcela Sánchez Robles

III The Great I Am

-Vamos Gaara despiertate- dijo temari entrando ami cuarto y abriendo las cortina

Aagg, solte un gruñido y me tape con las cobijas

-Te espero abajo en 15 minutos, que se te va a enfrear tu comida, cerrando la puerta

No había podido dormir nada anoche, asi que desidi prender la computadora hasta las 4 de la mañana, valla error, pero que podia hacer. Me vesti con unos jeans negros y una camisa roja, unos vans, tome mi ¡Pod y mi patineta, baje corriendo las escaleras –Gaara, no quieres tu desa- no pude termira de escuchar la frase cuando ya aya habia salido cooriendo de la casa y montando mi patineta. Baje la colina lo mas rapido que pude, era una sensacion de extancis que nunca puedo describir, era como estar volando, incline mi cuerpo a la derecha para girar, me agache y tome mi patineta, San  
>Francisco era el mejor lugar para skate, que habia visitado. Volvi a girar y ya podia ver mi tortura la pinche escuela que Temeri decía que me iva a ayudar, jajaja, como si esto cambiara algo.<p>

Entre a la escuela, pase el jardin, los salones y la biblioteca, me dirigi a las oficinas, lo unico bueno que e sacado de temari es que me han dejado traer la panineta a la escuela.

Entre al edificio, la escuela era muy grande y siempre estaba llena de personas, demaciadas, pero hoy no todavia era muy temprano, me hacerque con mucha pesadumbre hacia Shizune.

-Esta bien gracias por habisar que no va a venir esta semana, ¿pero porque quieres cambiar de salon?- dijo una Shizune mus seria- que no hay esta tu amiga Ino

¿Por qué se quedra cambiar de salon?

-Si joven Gaara- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos y cn un pequeño movimiento señale mi patineta- osi por supuesto- extendio su mano, haciendo que la chica se moviera un ppoco, y cuando le pase la patineta, sin querer mi mano roso solo un poco su brazo, pero cuando voltee para verla, ya se habia escusado y salio corrindo

-Despues vemos eso Hinata- la secretaria grito para que la escuchara

Pero ella solo corria mas fuerte, solo se veia ridicula, como me caga la gente asi.

Hay estaba el culpable de que me quiciera cambiar de salón, bueno no tenia nada contra el, al contrario era un chico parecido a mi, bueno hasta donde lo habia observado, tambien era muy apuesto, solo que tenia una mirada que me daba miedo.

-Esta bien gracias por habisar que no va a venir esta semana, ¿pero porque quieres cambiar de salon?- dijo una Shizune mus seria- que no hay esta tu amiga Ino

Claro que estaba bien en ese grupo, pero me sentia incomoda desde que el profesor Asuma nos habia cambiado para compañeros de clases ya que el decia que Ino me distraia, je la había cambiado con Kiba-kun. Me tarde un poco en contestarle asi que mejor se dirigio con Gaara-kun.

-Si joven Gaara- el solo hizo un movimiento y le dio a entender que queria dejar su panineta- o si por supuesto- la señorita shizune extendio su brazo para tomarla y Garra hizo lo mismo, cuando senti que su mano toco mi brazo, sentia como me ponía roja, asi que para disimular, baje mi cabeza para que el flequillo me tapara la cara y Sali corriendo.

-Despues vemos esto- hoy gritar a Shizune pero no le cnteste- aghh porque estaba haciendo esto- a ya se la respuesta, porque soy una estupida insegura, se supone que el no te gusta, te gusta Naruto, o ya pues Neji pero el que carajo se ignificaba, bueno la estupides ya la había hecho no podia desaser esto.

Corri hazta llegar al salón. Entre agitada, pero no quise hacer ruido por si habia alguien, pero nada, siempre todos llegaban 5 minutos tarde, entonces levate mi mano y vi la hora 15 para las 7, todavia me quedaba mucho tiempo, creeo que nunca habia llegado tan temprano, y no lo volveria a hacer, pero hoy era un dia expecial Hanabi tenia que tomar un vuelo para Osaka y mi padre tenia que ir a Londres asi que ninguno llegraia en 1 semana.

Me habian dejado con Neji -cuando pronuncie su nombre mi cara se lleno de temor y dolor- pero asi eran las cosas en esta familia, desde qu habia muerto mi madre las cosas se volvieron mas dificiles de lo que eran, recuerdo que ella me enseño a dibujar y a pintar – sollose- la extrañaba tanto, era mi madre, mi compañera y mi unica amiga en este mundo, ahora el unico recuerdo que guardo de ella es el dibujo, cada vez que hago uno pienso en ella, como me enseñaba, como me abrazaba cuando algo me salia mal, y como teniamos esas guerras de pintura- puse una de mis peores sonrisas ante el recuerdo- hoy un ruido asi que me enjuage los ojos y voltie para ver si era alguno de mis amigos, pero solo vi a Gaara-kun, asi que escondi mi cabeza entre mis brazos, no queria que me viera llorar. Todo esto me hizo pensar en mi madre y que tenia mucho tiempo sin ir a visitarla, asi que hoy que nadie estaba en casa iria.

Sali de las oficinas, traia puestos mis audifonos, camine por la acera que iva directo a mi primera clase, todavia era vastante temprano.

Todo esto era extraño, porque se iria asi de rapido ni siquiera dejo que Shizune terminara de preguntarle lo que queria, seria por lo que paso con lo de la patineta. Naa que chingados va a ser eso.

Cuando entre al salon estaba ella ai, me miro unos segundo y luego escondio su cara entre sus brazos, subi a todo volumen mis auriculares, estaba escuchando la cancion de Pierce The Veil "The Cheap Bouquet", cuando de pronto se termino y empiezo la primera estrofa de una de mis canciones favoritas.

**My God, so desperately**

**(¡Dios mío, tan desesperadamente)**

Me gustaba mucho esa canción, me traía muchos recuerdos esa canción, todos esos recuerdos venían de golpe a mi cabeza.

Cuando mi padre llego drogado a la casa, una semana después de que mi madre hubiera muerto en un accidente automovilístico, solo tenía 4 años, pero es un recuerdo que nunca olvidare, aunque es lo que más deseo, un año después nos abandono, cuando tenía l3 años y encuentro una bolsita de coca en el cuarto de un "amigo" y me la meto toda. Como a los 14 años ya era un drogadicto.

**I watched them calling for you**

**(Yo te veo, te llamo)**

Cuando estuve en rehabilitación un año, y después me mude con Tameri y Kankuro, ya habían pasado 4 años de eso.

Pero nunca olvido a mi madre, era una mujer muy fría pero si la tratabas podía llegar a ser muy cariñosa con trigo, solo que vivir con una persona como mi padre la había trasformado.

**To bring down your hands to make this all okay**

**(Para que bajes las manos para que este todo bien)**

Baje las escaleras, pase por la sala para avisarle a Neji que ya me iba , camine hacia el sofá y vi a Neji dormido, me senté acomode un cabello que se había salido de su lugar, pase mi mano el se movió un poco pero no se despertó así que le di un beso en la mejilla y le deje una nota **"Neji-kun voy al cementerio, no tardare. TQM"**

Salí de la casa, el cementerio estaba muy cerca, esta es la zona antigua de Tokio, así que no quedaba lejos. Camine a la tumba de mi madre, para ser un cementerio era muy hermoso, hay muchos árboles que cubren los rayos del sol, pero si observas bien puedes ver unos que pasan por las hojas de algunos de ellos que no han alcanzado a cubrir todo el espacio, era una visión hermosa.

Pase enfrente de las tumbas buscando la de mi madre, cada una representaba un dolor diferente, me podía imaginar a cada una de las personas, sus diferentes causas de muerte. Llegue a la tumba de mi madre, saque de mi bolso unas flores que había comprado en el camino, las secas las metí en una bolsa de plástico, me las llevaría a mi casa, a fin de cuentas vivas o muertas eran igualmente hermosas, quite el polvo de la lapida y me senté en frente de ella, rece, las lagrimas me rodaron al recordarla.

**To make us whole again**

**(Para hacernos de nuevo todo)**

Me acosté en el cesped tenia bastante sueño, había puesto una manta para que no me molestara el césped, no lo habían cortado en meses, ya debía medir unos 15 centímetros, pero al mismo tiempo era muy reconfortante recostarse en el. Me había sentido mareada así que cerré los ojos para tratar de olvidarme del mareo.

**And now so desperately**

**(Y ahora tan desesperadamente)**

Abrí los ojos, Neji estaba a un lado mío con una enorme sonrisa, me inundaba una felicidad sentirlo al lado mío me tomo de la mano, pero cuando me la iba a besar siento algo en el cabello, fue una pequeña hoja que gracias al aire llego a mi cabello y se enredo, cuando gire mi cabeza vi a Gaara recargado en un árbol, como su cabello se desordenaba por el aire, tenia los brazos cruzados como siempre, me había puesto en posición para levantarme pero cuando di el primer paso alguien me tenia sujeta de la mano, así que gire y vi a Neji, la hermosa sonrisa que tenía antes se le había esfumado y ahora tenía una expresión de dolor e ira.

**I have been calling for you**

**(He estado llamando para que usted)**

Volvi a ver a Gaara.

-Gaara- cuando dije su nombre se alejo- GAARA!- grite pero el ya se habia ido


End file.
